full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Sweet Talbot Hall
Harley and Peter return to Talbot Hall, all while Harley adjusts to the changes and familiars from her old life to adjust to her new one. Synopsis In the Batcave, Bruce along with Tim Drake aka Robin, and Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl are discussing the Harley Situation. While Tim and Barbara believe that she will return to the Joker in a matter a time, Bruce believes that it will take a long while or she will never return to the Joker because of Peter. He reveals to Tim and Barbara that Harley was born in New York but moved to Everett and has four younger brothers. Her mother payed little attention to her and her father was always in jail leading to her wanting to work with criminals. Along with Peter being the heir of the Talbot family and is the older brother of Jean Talbot. After she was born, their parents left them with Peter's grandfather Sir John Talbot and never came back due to being involved with a plane crash. Peter and Harley were childhood friends that met in fourth grade when she protected him from bullies. Peter stood up for her when the teachers addressed her on attacking students saying that she was helping him. Since then, they stuck together as the best of friends until a wolf attacked left Peter critically injured and one of his bullies Roland Zellinski dead. Harley's mother moved them to Gotham to make sure her family didn't get caught up in any other attacks. When they checked on the bug that Bruce placed on Peter, they discover the bug to be destroyed. Despite all the history, Tim and Barb have little faith that Harley will change for the better, even if there are some feelings between her and Peter. They are joined by Alfred, Bruce's butler and long time friend to the Waynes. Alfred believes that their childhood friendship will lead the to each other while revealing that he knows Sir John while serving in the MI6. In Everett ten hours later, Peter and Harley meet up with his sixteen year old sister Jean Talbot and a friend of Harley's from her days in Everett. After the happy reunion, they all take a taxi to Talbot Hall. At the hall, Harley learns that the tenants were once in the Coney Island freak show before leaving and meeting Peter in Florida while working. Peter converts Talbot hall into a boarding house/work complex for them to have a home. While giving Harley a tour, they meet Big Tony or BT, a dwarf who helps Peter run the hotel due to his hotel management skills. She also meets Queenie, a seamstress and costume designer for the stage in the hall. On the fourth floor, the group arrives at Harley's room which included a gymnastics work out area and was connected to Peter's room through a large bathroom area. Peter also tells her he was able to find two jobs that she might be interested in, one in therapy, and one in sports. Harley hugs Peter while thanking him for all that he's done for her, which he replies saying she's worth it. Jean, Bud, and Lou look at the two with Jean teasing them as a couple which the two deny. Later that night, Peter receives a call from his friend Mikey informing him that the city was safe with him and Tom keeping an eye on things. Mikey then ask Peter if he's told her about Peter biting her yet which Peter says he's waiting for the right time. While speaking, Harley knocks on Peter's door to say thanks again before kissing him on the cheek, saying good night, and going back to her room. From what Mikey heard on the phone, he can tell that she and Peter are growing closer which Peter denies. The next morning, Harley goes out for a run around Everett as she takes in all that has changed and hasn't changed in her absence. She then caught sight of a man in a loincloth eating raw fish by the river before Peter who was also jogging catches up with her. Harley finds that hard to believe due to Peter's poor health, but believes it after they return with her out of breath and sweating up a storm. Peter reveals that he was going to tell her the day she moved that he's felt a lot better since the wolf attack years ago. As they go inside, Harley meets Mr. Blockhead who is currently working on his escape routine. He's also a student of the Order of Gurus in mastering emotional and physical pain. They are joined by the man Harley saw by the river who is called the Conundrum, a man who can eat anything. A while later in town, Harley is going through an interview at the Free Spirit Assisted Living Home with Dr. Hertz. She is told that she will be called back in week. Harley meets up with Jean outside and thinks she's going to get the job. They then bump into Hannah, a senior in Jean's school who is going to the Free Spirit Assisted Living Home to see her grandfather. Harley and Jean go the SNRD Stadium where Harley's second job opportunity which is underground roller derby. She goes through the tryouts with Shona Choudhary under Summer's eye. Through a brawl, both girls are hired, and are told the first game is that Saturday. Before leaving, Shona invites Harley and Jean to her family's restaurant in town which the girls accept. As Harley gets a taxi, Jean thinks to herself that Peter had better tell her soon if she's this strong before the first moon before climbing into the taxi with Harley. Characters Introduced *'Jean C. Talbot (Full Moon Knights)' *'Big Tony' *'Queenie' *'Mikey Corvis (Full Moon Knights)' *'Dr. Blockhead' *'The Conundrum' *'Hannah Borgman' *'Shona Choudhary' *'Summer' Navigation Category:Full Moon Knights Chapters Category:Chapters